<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haha bike go nyooooom by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523225">Haha bike go nyooooom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Taken Seriously, Humor, Kaito and Chihiro are kids, Made For The Peeps At RR, Other, Taka is angy, chihiro swears and says fuck, just bros doing dudes, leon is the wine aunt, mondo is dad, taka is mom friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gangs all here and they decided to go for a ride on Mondo’s motorbike</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things go perfectly fine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Ishimondo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haha bike go nyooooom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s 3am oh god oh fu</p>
<p>But yeah I wrote this fun times</p>
<p>Uwu</p>
<p>Also yeah I think I spelt Chihiros name wrong but I’m too lazy to fix it so deal with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the last time, Mondo! I am not going with you on the bike! What you’re planning to do is illegal and dangerous!!” Taka insisted as the Super High School Level Biker begged him.</p>
<p>“Come on, bro! You gotta loosen up, have some fun!! Chihiro, Leon and Kaito are gonna be there!” Mondo said, holding onto Taka’s arm as he pleaded with the hall monitor, who looked hesitant.</p>
<p>“Please?” Mondo asked, his voice soft. Kiyotaka bit his lip, before nodding. If he wanted to spend time with friends and gain closer relationships with them, he would have to do something fun.</p>
<p>“Fuck- uh, I mean, hell yeah!” Mondo yelled, pumping a fist in the air, correcting himself before Taka scolded him.</p>
<p>Ishimaru let himself have a small smile as Mondo tugged him through the hallways, walking at a fas and brisket pace. The biker gang leader didn’t run in t(e halls anymore, at least, not when Taka could see.</p>
<p>They got outside, seeing Leon, Kaito and Chihiro. “Man, you made it!” Kaito said cheerfully. Taka was a b8t confused on why the astronaut was there. Mondo seemed to read his mind, grinning.</p>
<p>“Kaito is our child, along with Chihiro.” He explained. Taka blinked. “But..” </p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s just like how I’m the wine aunt!!” Leon said, shushing Taka before the poor hall monitor got confused. </p>
<p>Chihiro turned to Kaito, very seriously looking at him. “Sup, fucker?” He said, an innocent smile on his face.</p>
<p>“WHO TAUGHT CHIHIRO TO SWEAR?!!!” Taka’s voice exploded and everyone near the group scattered like ants. Mondo hurried, helping Chihiro on the bike as Kaito and Leon got on the makeshift wagon, tied to the back. It was perfectly safe. Not at all dangerous.</p>
<p>Taka was starting to go into a lecture when Mondo lifted the other boy up, wit some struggle, due to Taka being a bit heavier than expected, and planted him on the bike. </p>
<p>Mondo straddled the motorcycle behind Taka, making sure he couldn’t get off.</p>
<p>“You guys ready??” He yelled to them, mainly Kaito and Leon, both of which whooped and cheered. </p>
<p>“Mondo, we are still in school grounds and someone could hu- HG- AAHHHHHHHH-“ Taka let out a scream as Mondo revved the bike and they sped off. Chihiro was clinging to Mondo’s jacket as Kaito and Leon desperately tried their best to make sure their small wagon didn’t topple over, yelling in excitement.</p>
<p>Mondo sighed in relief, feeling the wind in his hair, blowing against his skin and hearing Taka’s fearful screams. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry bro!! Just relax!!” He tried to yell into Kiyotaka’s ear, but the poor hall monitor was screaming so loud, knuckles white as he gripped Mondo’s arms.</p>
<p>Yeah, that would cause bruises. The lights flashed past them. Chihiro grinned, yelling out into the air, “FUCK YEAH!!”</p>
<p>“CHIHIRO FUJUSAKI YOU SHOULD NOT SWEAR ESPECIALLY WHILE OUTSIDE WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE- MONDOOOOOO-!!!” Taka let out a yelp, screaming and shouting as Mondo managed to skid a corner, almost crashing into the sidewalk. </p>
<p>The biker gang leader laughed, knowing he had full control and was a pro at this. The journey came to the end on the other side of town. A police car was chasing after them and Taka was yelling at Mondo to STOP THIS BIKE OR SO HELP ME I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE-</p>
<p>Mondo stopped the bike, sighing at the police car pulled up. He was no stranger to law enforcement. Taka had waited for the world to stop spinning, before stumbling off and going into the bushes, nauseous from the ride. </p>
<p>Chihiro clung to Mondo. He had never been in trouble with the law before, but Mondo seemed to know what to do.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mondo Oowada.” Takaaki Ishimaru sighed, looking up from his clip board.</p>
<p>“Chihiro Fujusaki. And..”</p>
<p>The older Ishimaru winced as Taka stumbled back, pointing at Mondo. “YOU ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN- oh hello father- YOU HEAR ME, BRO?!! THAT WAS DANGEROUS AND- wait, DAD?!” Taka’s eyes bulged as he noticed his father, gasping.</p>
<p>Takaaki sighed. “Kid, do you know how dangerous it is to speed around town with three people-“</p>
<p>“Huh??” Chihiro cut in, frowning. Mondo glared around, counting himself off, Chihiro, Taka, and-</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“WHERE IS LEON AND KAITO?!!!” Taka yelled, noticing that the completely steady wagon that was tied to the back was just... gone. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the middle of town, Kaito and Leon were nursing their wounds where the wagon had fallen off and crashed into a wall. It had been a hell of a time. </p>
<p>Leon was seething , frothing at the mouth that they hadn’t realised that two of them were gone, but over Taka’s screaming, it was understandable. </p>
<p>“Come on, man!! They’ve probably just realised and are coming back for us now!” Kaito said with a grin. Leon shrugged. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t. Mondo is still mad at me for figuring out his crush.”</p>
<p>Kaito’s eyes lit up. “Ooooo, tell!!”</p>
<p>Back at the motorbike, Mondo and Chihiro covered their ears as Taka told them off. It was a miracle the Ultimate still had his voice, even though he had been screaming and was now yelling.</p>
<p>“Shit, Taka, can’t you be quieter?” Chihiro mumbled. Taka stopped, shooting a steely glare at Mondo.</p>
<p>“Who the heck taught our child how to swear??”</p>
<p>A few miles away, Leon Kuwata’s felt a shiver go down his back. “Oh no.” He thought. “Taka is very angy. Very. Very. Angy.” </p>
<p>He and Kaito shared a look, before they both bolted, leaving the remains of the wagon behind. Yeah, there was no way they were going back to a Mondo or Chihiro. </p>
<p>Those two were left to suffer the wrath of an angy Taka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments n kudos and read my other stuff please and thank you UwU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>